1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to game cals and in particular to a simply operated reed type deer call.
2. Background Art
Throughout the ages, hunters have strived to gain any possible advantage over their prey. Various game calls have been devised to lure animals into close proximity, much to the hunter's advantage. A particularly useful group of calls are reed type calls, wherein the hunter exhausts his pulmonary air through a longitudinal passage or cavity containing a reed. By varying the dimensions of the cavity and the air velocity, a skilled caller is able to closely duplicate the sounds of his prey.
Typical of these calls are devices disclosed in PIPER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,097, LAUBACH, U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,154, GALLAGHER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,241, GALLAGHER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,075, CARHART, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,549 and LUCH, U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,823.
Piper teaches a game caller of wafer like shape for support against the roof of a user's mouth and including two diaphragms supported in spaced relation, apart from one another, for independent vibration. This particular call is well suited for calling turkeys.
Lauback teaches a bull elk call which has a pair of rectangular substantially coextensive planar members hinged together. An endless elastic band is positioned between the two planar members in a cavity defined by the planar members. The pitch of the Laubach device is altered by varying the cavity size by applying pressure to the two planar members.
Luch teaches a deer call having an elastic reed, such as a rubber band, positioned in a slot formed by two flat surfaces held in spaced relation to one another. Air is passed through the slot, past the elastic reed, to produce a pitch similar to the call of a deer.
Gallagher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,075, teaches a multiple pitch game call using the same principle as that of Luch using three differently sized cavities for producing three separate pitches. Gallagher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,241, teaches a combination deer and predator call, using a pair of rubber band type reeds having means for adjusting the tension and length of the reeds.
Carhart teaches a pair of half shells having a concave inner surface defining an air passage and an elastic band reed disposed therebetween.
In a related art field, several devices have been patented which have similar resonant cavities and elastic reeds disposed therein. FAWKERS, U.S. Pat. No. 918,835, GAY, U.S. Pat. No. 550,500, KIMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,816, HORNE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,134 and BRAIN, British Patent No. 615,809, all teach like toys using a reed disposed in an air passage for producing similar sounds.
It can be readily inferred from the crowded art fields that there is much interest in providing a reed device which produces the optimum sound. Obviously, the goal is to provide a game call which produces the optimum sound and requires a minimum of skill. All of the above discussed devices require a great deal of skill in regulating the proper air flow and cavity size for their optimum output.
What is needed is a deer call which is capable of producing an accurate imitation with a minimum of skill on the caller's part.